


The Sea Witch [Fanart]

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bare chests, Eels, Fanart, Little Mermaid Elements, Tentacles, and legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: Harry's got a problem. He knows there's one person who can help him. Well, whomighthelp him. There'll be a price, though. The sea witch always wants something in return.Harry thinks he's got something Draco might want.





	The Sea Witch [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, HUGE thanks to my small team of support eels for being amazing and letting me talk about merperson anatomy, and all the ways I was going to bugger it up, for ages, and big big thank you to the mods for being amazing and accommodating meeee as I slid into their inbox, and for running this fest <3 you are all the best!! 
> 
> Movie is The Little Mermaid, and the song prompt is 'Poor Unfortunate Souls', which has been my favourite since childhood and which I was so happy to get to muck around with!

[](https://imgur.com/8zBqan3)


End file.
